Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas (originally known by their numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin Scottish mixed-traffic engines. Bio Years ago, Donald and Douglas arrived on Sodor whenever Sir Topham Hatt decides that he can only pick one engine. First, Donald dealt with the Spiteful Brakevan and then crashed into the Tidmouth signal box. Finally, Douglas tried to push James up the hill with the troublesome trucks and ended up breaking apart the Spiteful Brakevan. Later, they did their work on plowing the snow and rescued Henry. Percy heard that Sir Topham Hatt feared that they might be sent away and he asked him about the deputation. Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with their work on the snow and their names were painted on the sides of their fireboxes. Years went by for Donald and Douglas when they rescued Thomas from an accident with the Stationmaster's house, Douglas saving Oliver and Toad, working on "The Little Western", Donald teasing Duck about "quacking", and naming a duck "Dilly". Persona Donald and Douglas are still Scottish twin engines. Donald is numbered 9 and Douglas 10. They are practical and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. When they arrived on Sodor, they caused the Fat Controller confusion, as only one engine had been expected. The twins' numbers allegedly slipped off on the way and neither could recall them; a ploy to prevent one of them losing their twin to scrap. Namely, it was Douglas who had not been expected. His salvation from the scrap-heap may have contributed towards his decision to later aid Oliver in his own daring escape from scrap. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the troublesome trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of the Fat Controller's steam-driven goods haulers. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinker, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas currently hated to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they often have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They do, however, love playing practical jokes on the other engines, and they use to impersonate one another. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas used to also have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Basis Donald and Douglas are both currently based on the Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0's. According to their LEGO designs, their wheels on the front are not aligned to the wheel arches for the pilot series. This was done so they can navigate the tight bends on LEGO tracks. However, for the main spin-off onwards, this was fixed using the medium-small wheels from Shupp's Brick Train Stuff. Livery Donald and Douglas are still painted in BR black. Appearences Thomas & Friends: Continued *Series 2: Too Young Voice Actors *Joe Mills (Remastered Series 2 - Series 8, onwards) Also See Them On *Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Main Series-only Characters